


the stars will bring him back

by supernovaa78



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, Drabble, M/M, Post-Kerberos, hope y'all enjoy this shit, its like 2am and im real tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovaa78/pseuds/supernovaa78
Summary: A man destined to fly among the stars will never stay on the ground for long. All the gravity in the universe could never hold him down. There are galaxies in his bones, everything within him a swirling mass of stars. His skin is a canvas painted with constellations, stars mapped out across him beautifully.I wish I could fly like he could.—Post-Kerberos. Keith wishes that Shiro would come back.





	the stars will bring him back

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a lot of things!  
> 1) my best friend wrote a fic that inspired this (@snowheart1!! go check out his fic!! it's great!!)  
> 2) the script's song "breakeven" (i used some of the lyrics btw lol)  
> 3) sam and jess in supernatural ("what would i do without you?" "crash and burn." is anyone else still crying over that? because i am.)
> 
> beta'd by the best ever, @snowheart1. thx babe, ily!!

Why am I surprised that you left me for them? The beautiful stars you always called home? _"I'm going to see them all, Keith. Every single bright, beautiful star."_ Was I not beautiful enough for you? I was never good enough. I was never what you wanted. A man destined to fly among the stars will never stay on the ground for long. All the gravity in the universe could never hold him down. There are galaxies in his bones, everything within him a swirling mass of stars. His skin is a canvas painted with constellations, stars mapped out across him beautifully.

 _I wish I could fly like you._ I wish I could soar above the clouds and into the endless void of space. I wish he would grab my hand and pull me with him through the infinite blackness. No matter how rough it got, no matter how bleak it seemed, I always had him with me. I always had my north star to guide me home.

 _You left me here, alone._ Is this my destiny? To be isolated forever, starving for warmth? It's so cold out here in the dark. Will he find me? Will he come home?

 _Come home, Takashi. Come home to me._ The universe is so vast. I stare up at the night sky, wondering if he's searching for me in the same stars. Does he look up at the same sky? Is he even in the same _galaxy?_

 _Can you hear me?_ I'm standing out here, alone in the dark, screaming up at the stars, begging you to come back. _Come back,_ I shout at the sky. _Come back, come back, come back —_ I scream until there's nothing left. Part of me knows he's never returning to this world; part of me doesn't care. How long will I shout into nothingness, knowing it won't do anything to fill the void in my chest? How long before I give up this horrible hope, before I move on with my life? How long will it take me to let go?

I'll never let go. I can't.

Because without him… Without him, I'm nothing.

_What would I do without you?_

A favorite song, a memory of dancing in the grass, a beautiful day where we were both happy and at peace, unaware of the terrors the future held.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

The memory comes crashing back to me now, setting my skin on fire and making my blood boil. _I'm nothing without you, Takashi._ My bright star. My past, my present, my future. Without him, the future holds nothing but darkness for me.

I can see him now, standing in a ray of sunshine, blissful and content. He's smiling down at me, eyes full of kindness and love. I wish I could hold him one more time. I can feel his hands in mine, his warmth returning for a moment, before it slips away, falling through my fingers and out of my grasp. I'm reaching for him, reaching —

_I'm fallin' to pieces, I'm fallin' to pieces…_

The world crashes down around me — I'm standing in the dark, screaming at stars, and the sky is shattering like glass, the shards cascading to the ground like rain, and I fall to my knees, head in my hands, tearing apart at the seams. There's a burning in my chest, raw and white-hot, ripping through the flesh and bone and leaving my mind fragmented.

_What will I do without you?_

**Author's Note:**

> this gave me depression tbh but im hella proud of it thanks
> 
> another s/o to the best beta reader ever, @snowheart1. ily kai, thanks for supporting me in my writing adventures!


End file.
